


Accidentally In Love

by Writinginstardust



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: A chance meeting between General Iroh's daughter and Mako ignites feelings no one was prepared for.





	Accidentally In Love

My life could be summed up pretty well as a long series of accidents. Some good, some bad, some neither one nor the other, all changing my life in inexplicable ways with consequences I'd never intended. I was born an accident for starters, the product of two 18-year-olds scared they might never see each other again when one left with the United Forces on a particularly dangerous assignment. 9 months later, there I was. 

I discovered I was a waterbender when I was five and accidentally knocked a candle over, managing to set the kitchen on fire. The water came to me in my moment of panic and I doused it without a second thought. Then I accidentally flooded the kitchen when I couldn't stop it and got myself sent to the southern water tribe to be trained.

It was there I met Korra although I was never supposed to. She'd slipped away and gone exploring and so had I. We bumped into each other and quickly became friends in the way kids do which somehow led to us being trained together. It also led to the rather unfortunate almost-drowning as we both pushed ourselves further than we were able to when we were 8. 

Republic City became my home again not long after that. 

There was no more life-changing accidents for a few years until I got my first boyfriend when I was 12. That didn't end well. Turns out I accidentally dated the son of one of the most elusive crime lords in the city and found out enough to help Chief Beifong take them down. 

And the accidents didn't stop coming. 

I got knocked over by Asami and her father chasing a dog across the road. That got me a new best friend. I almost got myself expelled from school by turning the gym into an ice rink and getting half the student body to cut class. That got me a ton of new friends, many of whom turned out to be bad influences. Thanks to them I got caught fighting in the street and only avoided punishment by Beifong at my dad's intervention. That's what landed me under constant supervision training in the United Forces and what finally let me redeem myself by saving everyone on my warship during an attack. 

At 16 I became an officer, serving under my own father - the great General Iroh - and it's as odd as you'd imagine. I might have asked for a different assignment were it not considered such a great honour, especially for someone as young as I was at the time. It meant I got to spend more time with my dad at least, even if he was shouting orders much of the time. That wasn't something I'd had the luxury of growing up.

A few months ago I'd helped Korra and her friends defeat Amon and the equalists and met Mako. That changed everything for me yet again. I'd gone with him and Korra when the team split up and accidentally developed a bit of a crush as we worked together. So obviously I had to stay in Republic City after all that.

Beifong hired me without question when I asked and I ended up working alongside Mako. A lot. It should be no surprise that my next accident was a big one. I fell in love.

Who knows if he felt the same though.

We were grabbing dinner after a long day at work, both of us too tired to actually talk as we ate. I was watching him intently though. I did that a lot. 

It was one of those rare occasions when he wasn't frowning even a little. He was like that when he was tired enough. The harsh angles of his face softened and the seemingly constant worry in his eyes eased. It was my favourite time to be with him. 

He was more honest in those moments, more willing to open up about himself and his feelings. He was more willing to do that generally as of late actually. I wondered what new information I'd glean tonight.

"Hellooo," he dragged the word out, "You listening, (Y/N)?" Crap. I wasn't. I didn't even realise he'd started talking.

"Hmm?" I made sure to pay attention to what he was saying this time.

"I said, Beifong is letting me have the evening off for the Future Industries relaunch party in a few days-"

"Wait, there's a party ?"

"More like a gala but yeah, I thought you knew. Asami sent an invite." He frowned. I wish he wouldn't.

"I forgot to send her my new address."

He shook his head fondly and a small smile slipped onto his face. "Of course you did."

"Hey! I'm not normally that forgetful." He levelled me with a disbelieving look. "Okay fine, maybe I am. So what about the party?"

"Are you working Friday night?" I shook my head. "Good. Because I was going to ask…" He looked nervous and, dare I say it, a bit flustered. "Would you like to go...to the party...with me?"

It took a minute to compute that, it was the last thing I'd expected to hear. I watched as the hopeful smile that he'd been wearing slowly slid from his face as he mistook my silence.

"I'd love to," I finally blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Our waiter came over and we quickly paid the bill and stood to leave.

"So, I'll come pick you up at 7?" 

"Sounds great." 

"I'll see you Friday then."

"See you Friday." I couldn't wait. He hugged me goodbye quickly and we went our separate ways home. It wasn't until I was getting changed for bed that I realised I hadn't asked one incredibly vital question. I hadn't asked if it was a date.

*

I radioed Asami in a panic the next morning and she dropped everything to come over and see me.

"So what did he say exactly?" She asked as I set a tray of tea down on the coffee table.

"He just asked if I wanted to go with him."

"Did he seem nervous?"

"A little I guess."

"Well then my guess is date."

"But he didn't do anything else to suggest it was. And maybe he was just worried I'd  _ think _ he was asking me on a date and not as a friend."

"This is Mako so you might have a point there." She stirred her tea thoughtfully for a minute before looking up at me suddenly. I could practically see the lightbulb above her head.

"Okay so we don't know if it's a date but you want it to be, right?" I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Well, in that case we need to go shopping." 

I looked at her quizzically. "Shopping? I have clothes from the last party."

"Yes shopping. If we get you the right outfit we could easily turn 'friends hanging out' into an actual date. And if it's already a date, a great outfit can't hurt."

"You really think a good outfit can do that?"

"I  _ know _ a good outfit can do that."

"Okay. Let's go shopping then."

*

"Bolin, I need your help." I didn't bother knocking and walked straight into my brother's apartment. 

"Mako! It's great to see you bro! You gotta learn to knock first though."

"You should stop leaving your door unlocked and then maybe I would."

"Solid point. What can I do for you?"

"I have a date with (Y/N)."

"Well finally! You've been going on about her for months."

"I haven't- you're right, I have a bit." I flopped onto his couch and he took a seat beside me.

"Nice to see you admit it. So you've got a date, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure she knows it's a date." He frowned.

"What do you mean? How could she not know it's a date?" I explained quickly and Bolin had his head in his hands by the time I was finished. "And you say you're the ladies man of this family."

"This is different.  _ (Y/N) _ is different."

"Not a good enough excuse but we can salvage this."

"Okay, how?"

"First I'll say, from what you've told me she may well think it's a date." I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't completely messed up. "But we don't know that for sure so you've got to be observant. Look for signs of attraction, flirt a little, see how she reacts, you know the drill."

"That wasn't as helpful as i'm sure you thought it was."

"Wasn't meant to be."

"What?" I sat up and glared at him.

"You're an idiot. (Y/N) likes you, has for ages."

"How do you know?" He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Aside from it being obvious every time she looks at you? I'm her friend, I know things."

"She's better friends with me than you."

"That hurts bro."

"Bo-"

"Fine! Asami told me. But I knew anyway!"

"I've got to go." I stood abruptly and Bolin shot me a confused look as he got up too.

"What? Why?"

"Need to go shopping." I glanced at my watch quickly and cursed. "Actually I need to go to work. I'll see you later Bo."

"Bye!" He called out but I was already out the door. I'd be late if I didn't hurry and Beifong would probably make me work on Friday if I was. At least the conversation was worth it. At least now I knew she liked me.

*

Friday. 6:50. I was trying not to be sick. Nerves were getting the better of me. Honestly I'd feel so much better if I just knew  _ what  _ this  _ was _ . Although, if it was a date for sure, I'd probably be hunched over the toilet by now so maybe this was just a little bit better.

I finished applying my makeup the way Asami had taught me and fixed my hair a little before sliding on my new dress. A dress I never could have afforded myself. Asami insisted though.

There was a knock at my door and I startled as I looked at the time. It was seven and the last 10 minutes had somehow gone in a snap. I rushed to find my shoes, yelling to Mako to come in as I did. The door clicked shut and he yelled out a greeting as I finally located the shoes under my bed.

"Sorry, I'll be out in just a minute," I called back and hastened to finish getting ready. I checked how I looked once more, tucking back a stray hair, and took a deep breath before stepping out into the living room. I could do this. It might not even be a date, I reminded myself again.

"Hey, (Y/-" he cut himself off and I was instantly worried. Well as worried as I could feel past the block in my brain that was screaming over how good he looked.

"Hey Mako," I smiled self-consciously and fiddled with my dress. He recovered himself at the sound of my voice and stood from my couch.

"Hey, (Y/N)." I bit back a grin.

"You already said that."

"Oh, right...uh, you ready to go?" I nodded and we left my apartment, walking down the stairs in an only slightly awkward silence.

"Woah! Nice wheels. Where'd you get that?" I was shocked when I saw the car he led me to. It was way too fancy to afford on our salary.

"Asami let me borrow it. Insisted I did actually. She said we should show up in style."

"She's not wrong. Let's go then." The drive was short and thankfully less awkward than the walk down. Whatever weird tension had been in my apartment - probably my fault - had dissipated and we chatted like we usually did.

We arrived at the party slightly late and the venue was already packed. A valet took the car keys from Mako and he offered me his hand as we walked up the steps together. A few photographers took pictures and the nerves from earlier started coming back. People knew who we were. People were going to talk, the papers speculate. What were they going to assume about us? And more importantly, would they be right?

I tripped on the last step, falling into Mako's arms as he moved to catch me automatically. His face was too close to mine and I struggled to breathe. Heat flared in my cheeks as I scrambled to get my footing back and pull out of his embrace. He shot me a concerned look but I just shrugged it off with a small smile and continued inside, tugging him along with me. I almost wished I hadn't when we entered and people turned to look.

The first hour was a bit off a mess. I mixed up people's names, spilled a few drinks, almost knocked over a table full of cakes, and tripped over just about everything. Eventually we ended up talking to Bolin and Asami. I excused myself to the bathroom with a pointed look to Asami. She got the hint and came with me.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the door shut behind us.

"Not even a little bit. I'm freaking out and I keep messing things up and I'm so nervous I think I might be sick and I still don't know if this is a date and if it is I'm on my way to making it the worst date ever and I know this is ridiculous because it's just Mako and he's one of my best friends so this shouldn't be awkward but I love him and he looks so good tonight and it's making me want to kiss him but I can't because I still don't know if he likes me too but I really want him to and I just think I'm going to ruin everything somehow-" the words kept tumbling out in a jumbled mess as I slowly got more hysterical and Asami finally had to cut me off.

"Breathe. Just breathe." She held my shoulders and took deep breaths herself for me to follow. I felt myself beginning to calm down. "Just keep breathing. You're fine, okay? You're not messing anything up. I've been watching you two since you got here and Mako definitely likes you too."

"How do you know?" I asked in a small voice

"It's obvious to everyone here. Honestly, if you could see the way he looks at you, you'd understand."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now go out there and get him."

"Okay."

*

"Am I messing this up?" I asked Bolin when the girls disappeared off to the bathroom. "(Y/N) seems so uncomfortable. Are you sure she actually likes me."

"I'm sure bro. If anything this proves it."

"How?"

"She's  _ nervous, _ Mako. She likes you and you know that but I don't think she knows that  _ you _ like  _ her _ ."

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

"Now you get it. She's hoping it's a date but she's not sure and she obviously doesn't want to mess anything up which is making her nervous and awkward."

"How in the world could you know that?"

"I'm very smart and observant." I gave him a pointed look. "Fine! Asami told me again. You know it hurts you don't think I could figure it out myself." 

"You'll live." I patted him on the shoulder and he rolled his eyes before glancing behind me.

"Watch out, they're coming back."

*

"Well, it was good to catch up with you guys. I'll see you a bit later but I've got more guests to talk to now. Bolin?" He looked over at Asami. "You mind coming with me?"

"Of course."

"Enjoy the party you two." Asami hugged me then. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear before letting go and heading off with Bolin. I watched them leave, still slightly nervous to face Mako again. He cleared his throat and I turned my head.

"Would you like to dance?"  _ Breathe _ , I told myself,  _ you can do this. _

"Sure." I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the room. The song playing was slow, thankfully since I wasn't a great dancer. I knew the steps and where to put my hands at least. His hand settled on my waist and electricity raced through me. I swallowed hard to control my nerves, trying not to get distracted by the warmth that spread from every point of contact as we started to dance. I was lost in him for a while and the silence went on. Finally it was broken.

"(Y/N)-"

"Mako-" we both spoke at the same time and I grinned at how ridiculous this all was.

"You go first," he said.

"Okay. I need to ask, I can't stand not knowing anymore, is this a date?" 

"Yes."

"Okay."  _ Okay? Why was that all I said? _

"Are you alright with it being a date?" He looked a little worried. Unsurprising since all I said was okay. I wanted to smack myself for being such an idiot.

"Yes."

"Okay." A few seconds passed in silence again.

"So...does that mean you like me the way I like you?" I asked finally.

"That depends. Can I kiss you?"

" _ Please. _ " And he did. 

His lips were soft against mine, softer than I'd imagined actually, and the kiss was unhurried. He pulled me closer and I leaned into his body, letting his familiar warmth and comfort permeate my skin. It didn't last long but we stayed close when our lips parted.

"So is that a yes?" I whispered.

"I think it's a yes." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. It occurred to me that people were watching and we'd probably have to suffer through the ordeal of it being in the papers but I found I didn't care all that much. Getting to finally kiss the guy I'd fallen in love with was more than worth it.


End file.
